


Will The Real Faith Lehane Please Stand Up?

by steeleye



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steeleye/pseuds/steeleye
Summary: The truth about Faith’s past finally comes out into the open.





	Will The Real Faith Lehane Please Stand Up?

**Will The Real Faith Lehane Please Stand Up?**

By Steeleye.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters connected with it. I write these stories for fun not profit.

 **Crossover:** BtVS Non-crossover.

 **Spelling and Grammar:** Written in glorious English-English which is different to American-English

 **Timeline:** BtVS Season 7.

 **Words:** 1700+

 **Warnings:** A little strong language.

 **Summary:** The truth about Faith’s past finally comes out into the open.

0=0=0=0

“OH MY GOD! Faith Lehane? FAITHIE!” squealed Kennedy as she literally bounced across the Summers’ residence living room to wrap Faith in a warm and enthusiastic hug.

“Crap!” Faith tried to push the overenthusiastic girl away, she hissed at her angrily, “Shut up will ya?” 

Buffy looked at Willow, an expression of bemused shock spreading across her face, she mouthed the word ‘Faithie?’ at Willow who just stood there astonished and amazed, she shrugged her shoulders at her friend’s unasked question.

A look of horror bordering on mortal dread spread slowly across Faith’s face; she tried to back away from the young potential who was obviously really pleased to see her.

“You...you two know each other?” Buffy stammered incredulously; how come society brat, what’s her name…Willow’s latest squeeze, knew low life Faith? 

Buffy scratched the back of her head in confusion; this should be an interesting few minutes.

“Oh yeah,” gushed Kennedy finally releasing Faith from her grip, “me and Faithie are old friends, aren’t we?” 

Kennedy favoured Faith with another dazzling smile. Faith stood there slowly turning as white as a sheet, her mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out as she shook her head in panic.

“Do tell,” Buffy asked, a malicious grin spreading across her face as she sat down on the arm of the sofa by the window.

“Oh yeah Faithie and I go back years,” explained Kennedy, “we went to the same school and everything…she was a couple of years ahead of me of course. I had this major crush on her when I was thirteen and spotty and she was Captain of the Lacrosse team.” Kennedy smiled innocently at the memory, “I must have been such a pain following her about all the time…it makes me cringe when I think about it now! I even used to sneak into chapel when she was at the Chapel Decoration Committee meetings. I used to watch her from up in the roof and pl…” Kennedy caught a glimpse of the look Willow was giving her and stopped talking for a second, “well, never mind what I was doing, lets just say I jonesed bad for luscious Faith Lehane.”

Glancing from Faith, who had by now backed herself up against the wall looking like a trapped animal, and then back to Buffy; Kennedy didn’t seem to notice the look of abject terror on the ‘Dark Slayers’ face.

“So this is what happened to you when you disappeared, who’d have thought you were a Slayer, you were always such a tight ass,” she glanced over her shoulder at Willow. “Us younger girls always used to call her ‘Sister Faith’! She was always going to chapel; she spend hours with the Priest on her knees…” for the first time Kennedy noticed the looks everyone was giving her, “…praying,” she added as a slight frown crossed her face.

Clamping a hand over her mouth Willow tried to keep her laughter under control; Buffy made a strange choking sound and became very interested in her nails. Xander, who had only just come into the room minutes before stood, eyes and mouth wide open. Giles polished his glasses as if his life depended on it.

“Good grief!” Giles gasped, amazed.

Back to the wall, Faith slid down to the floor and hid her face in her hands.

“No one knew where you’d gone,” continued Kennedy oblivious to the full impact of what was going on around her, “your Mom and Dad were really upset and all your friends were out putting up posters of you, for months and months, I know I cried buckets.”

“Her Mom and Dad?” Buffy had now regained control of her features.

“Oh-yeah, the ‘Beacon Hill’ Lehanes’,” Kennedy took a seat next to Willow and held her hand in hers, “her Dad’s the CEO of some Mega-corporation, and her Mom was friends with my step-mom. She used to do a lot of charity work around Boston and such. I remember she suffered really bad depression after Faithie vanished…but she got over it. Last I heard she was running a home for runaway girls. I think she hopes that one day Faithie will turn up or something…”

The room was silent except for the quiet sobs coming from the girl sitting against the wall. Kennedy looked around the room totally perplexed by everyone’s reaction. All eyes were turned to Faith, suddenly Kennedy realised what was wrong.

“Oh God!” she cried out, “You mean you didn’t tell them?” Kennedy looked from Buffy to Willow and then back to Faith.

“No…” Buffy frantically searched her mind for the name of Willow’s new girlfriend; what did Willow call her? “…Ken,” yes that was it! “No she told us something completely different.” Buffy’s eyes went back to Faith, she suddenly realised that Faith had somehow grown smaller and she didn’t feel threatened by her anymore.

“So Faithie,” there was just a hint of malicious joy in Buffy words, “is this true? Why the deceptionage? Why large with the lies?”

Faith looked up at her with tear stained eyes.

“Would you have taken me seriously if I’d sounded like this?” her voice was more cultured now having lost its façade of back street slang.

“Well, yes actually,” Giles muttered quietly, having polished his glasses to sparkling clarity.

“I hated it all, you know?” Faith ignored Giles’ comment, “It was so stifling, the parties, the fast cars, the money, the preppy boyfriends…it was all so false!”

“But your Mom an’ Dad?” asked Willow quietly, “How could you just leave them like that…not knowing if you were dead or alive?”

“I HAD TO!” Faith cried climbing to her feet, “My watcher said it was for the best,” spit flew from her lips, “I needed to get away…my…my mother she was so controlling! ‘Oh don’t wear that vintage dress Faithie, where’s that nice Prada skirt I got for you?’, ‘If you don’t like boys you should get a girlfriend I won’t mind’.” Faith sneered at the memory, “‘You really should go to that yacht party’, nag, nag, NAG! She just wouldn’t SHUT-UP! I COULDN’T STAND IT ANY MORE!” Faith screamed, her hands balled into fists and her arms held tightly down by her side.

“All I wanted to do was stay in my room and listen to my Marilyn Manson CD’s.” Faith sounded a little more in control of herself now having taken a few calming breaths, “But no, she was always trying to tell me what to do…why don’t you get some sun? Why don’t you go out with your friends? Why don’t we go shopping?” Faith looked at everyone with mad staring eyes, and screamed hysterically, “QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS ALWAYS QUESTIONS!” 

Covering her face with her hands Faith turned to the wall and sobbed inconsolably.

“I wish my Mom was like that,” Willow found herself saying, Faith spun around and glared at the red head, “Sorry!” Willow cowered away from the slayer as Kennedy put a protective arm around her shoulder and glared challengingly back at Faith.

“I think Faith needs to be alone right now,” Buffy stood up and signalled with her eyes and made frantic gestures for everyone to leave.

“Yes, yes Buffy’s right,” agreed Giles as he reached to take hold of Xander’s arm, “I think Faithie…sorry Faith needs some time to herself.”

For a moment Xander resisted Giles’ attempts to get him out of the room.

“How could…” he began, “Why Faith…why?”

“Fuck you Harris!” sniffed Faith as a little of her old bravado returned.

“Yep you sure did!” Xander turned away and headed for the door, stopping for a moment, he called back to her, “Anya may be an ex-demon but she’s so much better than you, at least she’s never made me feel like a tool.”

Willow stood up and pulled Kennedy to her feet.

“Let’s go upstairs sweetie,” Willow tried her best to look and sound alluring without appearing to be a slut.

“Yeah sure,” agreed Kennedy still a little puzzled by what had happened, she stopped as she passed Buffy, “I hope I didn’t say anything out of turn…” she glanced over at Faith.

“No, no,” Buffy patted the girl on her arm, “we’ll work it through we always do.”

Smiling as Willow led Kennedy upstairs, Buffy decided she was growing to like that girl. Buffy stood over Faith and looked down at her.

“Well?” Buffy left the word hanging waiting for Faith to say something.

“Well what?” replied Faith listlessly, her earlier rally forgotten.

“What are we going to do?” Buffy moved to stand in front of Faith, “You want to fight me? Cause y’know what happened last time and I can’t afford to lose a slayer now.”

“Don’t worry,” Faith sighed, “I’ll be here in the morning I just need to think things through.”

The door to the kitchen burst open just at this moment and Dawn ran into the room a big smile on her face.

“Hey you’ll never believe what…I…saw…” her voice petered out as she looked from one silent face to another. “What’s wrong?” she wanted to know, “Come on guys tell me!”

Neither woman said a word.

“Typical!” Dawn stamped her foot petulantly, “Don’t tell the teenager what’s goin’ on…it might frighten her.” She turned on her sister, “You never tell me anything Buffy!” she screeched, “I’m not a little girl any more you know?”

Still no one spoke, as Dawn let out a half annoyed half frustrated cry and stormed from the room.

“Sisters,” Buffy sighed.

“Tell me about it,” Faith nodded her head in agreement.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got sisters!!!”

“Uh-huh,” confirmed Faith, “three.”

“Anything else I should know,” Buffy asked quietly, “that would totally wig me out?”

“Well…” Faith began.

The End.


End file.
